goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 608
is a British-Irish Former GoAnimate user known for her huge fan of Naruto. She has more than 7,000 views and 60 Subscribers on YouTube. How she got her name? The reason why her name is Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 is because her favorite character (Hidan) is immortal. She used another word (Dreamy) and repeated it twice. (Dreamy + Dreamy + Immortal = Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1) Past controversies MarioLeopoldSam thinks that she forces people to hate Code Lyoko. MLS R also thinks that she also forces people to hate Kill la Kill. And she owes MarioLeopoldSam Roblox 5 years of GoPremium. This is not true. She has also been Attacked by Patrick1100 Due to making an Execution video out of him and BlueMetalFan1993. Lucky Star Mortal Kombat imposter controversy Sometime unknown, CoolGamer23 added middle names from his game Super Smash Keyboards, to theme them to his parodies. Also, made grounded videos out of Konata, Kagami, Miyuki and even Tsukasa. She has also mistaken Kenshi Loopsy's middle name for a Lucky Star character name. It turns out to be named after Leonard Slikk, The Angry German Kid's brother in some parodies. Her Secret * She has a Husbando. She keeps it a Secret, Even from Igor the Mii. (Who was the Influence to DDI1 having an husbando.) She now has 3 Husbandos. Hatred for VGCP, EDCP and UTTP She recently made a video expressing her Opinion on the GoAnimate community. She says that it needs to stop using the "F"-word, because she says that it could offend someone. She has also said that user videos should be out of existence—as it violates Google's Terms of Use. Because of this, she gives the community 1/10. Her Devastating Truth After Experiencing a Hard time Coping with IA, She wrote a Long Apology: A video that offends her A YouTuber called CopperCab (known real person as Michael Kittrell) made a video that offends the Irish and criticizes St Patrick's day for being racist. DDI1 did not approve with the video and got upset by it. The video: Her GoAnimate demise She left GoAnimate on November 5, 2015 because she thought the community was so judgemental about Harry Partridge criticizing GoAnimate for its "dragging and dropping" which isn't real animation. She says that she is never coming back. She is currently using Flipnote Studios. Happy Birthday from Madara Uchiha (Flipnote)|Happy Birthday from Madara Uchiha (Flipnote)|linktext=Happy Birthday from Madara Uchiha, based on RackaRacka's Ronald McDonald Playground Slaughter]] How to stop your Children from singing "Let it go"|How to stop your Children from singing "Let it go"|linktext=How to stop your children from singing "Let it go", this video promotes hatred for the movie Frozen What is wrong with Code Lyoko?|What is wrong with Code Lyoko?|linktext=What is wrong with Code Lyoko?, a video that describes her hatred for that show Controversy vs. GoAnimators With the despise of the GoAnimate community and the site itself after quitting GoAnimate, she started to betray most of her friends who are carried on and associated with GoAnimate (with the exception of Elly Wharton and William Jenson) and their community itself. On December 29, 2015, she betrayed Courtney Springer after she disrespected opinions towards Guardians of Smash Universe and Sacred Sacred Heroes; as well as that she stated herself being allied with MikeTheKoopaWarrior and the NODD members. Following her rejection to Courtney Springer's apology, she also betrayed Margra Batto on January 10, 2016 over a Google+ post Sade the Hedgehog posted. Sadly, after Margra Batto's betrayal, she betrayed Kirby Loopsy for the second time on February 4, 2016 for denying Margra Batto's apology, much to the dismay of all GoAnimators with the community and allying with the GoHaters. This was because Dr3amy thinks that Kirby Loopsy is too dramatic. Gallery Me if I was a Vocaloid.png|If she was a Vocaloid Yandere CHAAAAAAAN.png|Her fanart of Yandere-chan Don't Ask me!.png|She has a Secret she Doesn't Want to Give out. (She has a Husbando) 13th YT Icon.png|Her YT Icon from 09/28/2015 Me as Sachiko Shinozaki.png|Her Avatar for Halloween 2015 Hinata Hyuga MLG.png|Her MLG Photo of Hinata Hyuga What I look like as an Anime.png|This is what she looks like as an Anime Character OMG This is Weird.png|Her Secret is Revealed Another Artwork of Yandere-Chan.png|Another fan-art of Yandere-Chan My angry face.png|Her Angry face. She's a total Yandere My Waifu mode.png|Her Waifu mode. All hail DDI1.png|She is the Princess of Hidan's god, Lord Jashin French Mascot.png|Ange Blessé (A French Mascot who is dedicated to those who've been killed) My Waifu mode No.2.png|Her other Waifu mode Her OCs Kosetsu Ao.png|Kosetsu Ao (亜緒 古雪, Ao Kosetsu) Wagamama Gaki.png|Wagamama Gaki (外記 我が侭, Gaki Wagamama) Kofuku Yomimasu.png|Kofuku Yomimasu (訓益 小福, Yomimasu Kofuku) Uemashita Chi.png|Uemashita Chi (血 植えました, Chi Uemashita) Shinrin Midori.png|Shinrin Midori (緑 森林, Midori Shinrin) Kokoa Kabocha.png|Kokoa Kabocha (南瓜 ココア, Kabocha Kokoa) Funjin Kagayaku.png|Funjin Kagayaku (輝く 粉塵, Kagayaku Funjin) Yurei Bukimina.png|Yurei Bukimina (不気味な 幽霊, Bukimina Yurei) Kosetsu Kujakuishi.png|Kosetsu Kujakuishi (孔雀石 古雪, Kujakuishi Kosetsu) Princess Murasakiiro.png|Princess Murasakiiro (紫色 花咲く, Murasakiiro Hanasaku) Amedama Tankoshoku.png|Amedana Tankoshoku (淡紅色 飴玉, Tankoshoku Amedama) Otome Namaikina.png|Otome Namaikina (生意気な 乙女, Namaikina Otome) Nikushimi Tsuyoidesu.png|Nikushimi Tsuyoidesu (強いです 憎しみ, Tsuyoidesu Nikushimi) Kizu.png|Kizu (傷 心霊, Kizu Shinrei) Ningyo Kugutsu.png|Ningyo Kugutsu (傀儡 人形, Kugutsu Ningyo) Bakuhatsu Geijutsu-teki.png|Bakuhatsu Geijutsu-teki (芸術的 爆発, Geijutsu-teki Bakuhatsu) Ago Akuma Mizu.png|Ago Akuma Mizu (悪魔 水 顎, Akuma Mizu Ago) Kami.png|Kami (紙, Kami) Irojikake.png|Irojikake (色仕掛け, Irojikake) Kokoro Kuchisake.png|Kokoro Kuchisake (口裂け 心, Kuchisake Kokoro) Princess Hiiro.png|Princess Hiiro (緋色 花咲く, Hiiro Hanasaku) Koun'na Suzumiya.png|Koun'na Suzumiya (涼宮 幸運な, Suzumiya Koun'na) Tsubomi Hanasaku.png|Tsubomi Hanasaku (花咲く 蕾, Hanasaku Tsubomi) Suna Kodokuna.png|Suna Kodokuna (孤独な 砂, Kodokuna Suna) Kosetsu Kogane.png|Kosetsu Kogane (黄金 降雪, Kogane Kosetsu) Queen Kurayami.png|Queen Kurayami (降雪 暗闇, Kosetsu Kurayami) Avatars DD1 608 1st Avatar.PNG|Her 1st avatar. DD1 608 2nd Avatar.PNG|Her 2nd avatar. DD1 608 3rd Avatar.PNG|Her 3rd avatar. My_Avatar_on_GoAnimate.png|Her 4th avatar. Halloween Look 2015 (Better version).png|Her Halloween 2015 avatar Category:Female Users Category:Anime Fans Category:2003 births Category:Users with Autism Category:Users who Dislike Fetish Videos Category:UTTP Hater Category:Friends of Igor Category:Good girls Category:Vocaloid fans Category:YouTuber Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Opinion Respecter Category:January births Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Users who respect opinions Category:Yandere Simulator fans Category:Yanderes Category:Otakus Category:Non-Terroists Category:Non-abuser Category:Controversial Users Category:Warren Cook Haters Category:Mordecai's Allies Category:People from Ireland Category:Friends of Pingy Animatronic Category:Users that Find Baby show hate immature Category:Former EDCP Members Category:AEDCP Members Category:Former GoAnimators Category:GoHater Category:Flash Fans Category:Flipnote Studio Fans Category:Mature users Category:NODD Members Category:NODD's Allies Category:Teens Category:Deviant Users